Lubang
by Lady of Rain
Summary: Ada lubang di hati Cagalli dan lubang itu takkan tertutup tanpa Kira.


Disclaimer: Gundam Seed & Gundam Seed Destiny milik Sunrise dan Bandai. Saya tidak berniat menarik keuntungan dari fanfic ini selain untuk nambah ilmu dan pengalaman menulis.

 **LUBANG**

Ada lubang di hati Cagalli.

Lubang itu tidak ada sebelumnya. Hanya baru-baru ini Cagalli menyadari bahwa hatinya berlubang dan apa pun yang Cagalli lakukan rupanya tak bisa menutupi lubang itu.

Tidak, lubang itu takkan tertutup. Tidak tanpa Kira.

Cagalli sangat menyayangi Kira. Kira adalah kakaknya, saudara kembarnya, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa di dunia ini. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Kira di hati Cagalli dan kini hatinya berlubang karena Kira. Karena ia sangat sangat merindukan Kira.

Cagalli takut sendirian. Ia tidak ingin sendiri. Itulah sebabnya dulu ia menangis sedih, meraung, berteriak memanggil-manggil ayah angkatnya yang memilih mati untuk menyelamatkan negara dan putrinya. Pada saat itu ia berpikir bahwa hanya ayahnyalah satu-satunya keluarganya, namun ayahnya menyangkal hal itu. Hanya beberapa menit sebelum kematiannya, Uzumi Nara Athha memberitahunya bahwa ia memiliki seorang kakak. Seorang saudara kembar. Kira Yamato.

Cagalli kehilangan ayahnya, namun ia masih memiliki kakaknya. Cagalli tak ingin kehilangan keluarganya lagi. Ia tak ingin menjadi sebatang kara. Karena itu Cagalli bersumpah akan melakukan apa pun yang ia bisa untuk melindungi Kira.

Cagalli dan Kira tumbuh dalam masa peperangan. Mereka telah berkali-kali bertarung melawan musuh, melindungi satu sama lain dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Telah berkali-kali mereka melihat kematian dan duka akibat peperangan. Selama perang, Cagalli tak pernah berhenti berdoa untuk keselamatan orang-orang yang disayanginya, termasuk Kira. Doanya terkabul. Perang akhirnya usai. Kira baik-baik saja. Perdamaian berhasil dicapai. Pada titik itu, Cagalli sangat bahagia. Akhirnya saudaranya akan pulang dari medan perang! Cagalli telah membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya hidup bersama kakaknya di masa perdamaian! Ia tak sabar untuk menyambut Kira, untuk menikmati hari-harinya bersama Kira. Perang telah menyita perhatian mereka, menyita waktu mereka. Kini perang telah usai. Cagalli bisa lebih fokus pada keluarganya. Ia akan bisa membayar semua waktu yang terbuang karena perang, waktu-waktu yang seharusnya ia berikan pada Kira.

Paling tidak begitulah yang ia kira sampai suatu hari Kira memutuskan untuk pindah ke PLANT. Saudaranya memutuskan pindah ke PLANT demi sang kekasih, Lacus, yang dinobatkan menjadi pemimpin PLANT yang baru. Kira memilih meninggalkan Orb, meninggalkan Cagalli. Cagalli tahu keputusan itu menusuk hatinya, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia sangat menyayangi Kira. Ia juga menyayangi Lacus yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya. Ia tak sampai hati memisahkan mereka demi kepuasannya sendiri. Karena itu akhirnya Cagalli mendukung keputusan Kira. Karena itu ia membiarkan saudaranya pergi ke PLANT demi sahabatnya walaupun ia tahu bahwa keputusan itu melukai hatinya.

 _Tidak apa-apa,_ batin Cagalli pada dirinya sendiri saat itu, ketika ia melepas kepergian saudara kembarnya menuju PLANT. _Selama Kira baik-baik saja, aku juga akan baik-baik saja. Selama Kira bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia._

Cagalli benar-benar yakin dirinya akan baik-baik saja selama ia tahu bahwa Kira baik-baik saja. Lagi pula ia tidak benar-benar sendirian. Ada Athrun. Athrun memutuskan untuk tinggal di Orb. Cagalli masih mencintai Athrun sekalipun hubungan mereka bukan lagi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ia bersyukur pria yang dicintainya kini memutuskan untuk berada di sisinya. Ia pikir ia akan baik-baik saja meskipun tanpa Kira karena kini ia bersama Athrun.

Betapa ia telah keliru saat itu.

Musim demi musim berganti, tahun demi tahun berlalu. Semakin lama Cagalli semakin dapat merasakan kekosongan dalam jiwanya. Ia merasakan lubang yang menganga dalam hatinya. Cagalli mengabaikannya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menyibukkan diri mengurus tugas-tugas negara. Ia ingin melupakannya seiring berjalannya waktu, namun waktu tak sudi membuatnya lupa. Semakin ia mengabaikan kekosongan itu, semakin ia tahu bahwa kekosongan itu ada. Semakin ia berusaha melupakan lubang itu, semakin ia ingat bahwa lubang itu eksis.

Cagalli akhirnya mengakui keberadaan lubang itu. Lubang itu menyakitinya. Kekosongan itu menggerogoti jiwanya sedikit demi sedikit. Cagalli harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengisinya. Cagalli mencoba, namun semakin ia mencoba, semakin ia tahu bahwa lubang itu takkan mudah terisi. Tak ada seorang pun di Orb yang mampu mengisinya. Bahkan Athrun pun tak mampu.

Lubang itu hanya menginginkan keluarganya. Lubang itu hanya ingin Kira.

Cagalli menelepon Kira.

Kira menjawab dengan gembira, terdengar sangat senang mendapat telepon dari saudara kembarnya. Cagalli pun senang ketika mendengar suara Kira. Betapa ia merindukan kakaknya! Namun telepon itu belum cukup. Suara Kira belum cukup. Bahkan setelah melihat wajah Kira, kekosongan itu masih ada. Lubang itu masih menganga. Setiap kali Cagalli menerima surat dari Kira, dadanya terasa perih. Setiap kali ia mendengar suara Kira lewat telepon, hatinya terasa sakit. Setiap kali ia melihat wajah Kira dalam media, napasnya tercekat. Ia senang, namun di saat yang sama ia juga merasa sedih.

Pernah Cagalli bertanya-tanya apakah Kira juga merasakan kekosongan yang sama dengannya, namun seiring berlalunya waktu, Cagalli jadi yakin bahwa saudaranya baik-baik saja. Kira telah merasa cukup meskipun hanya bisa mendengar suara Cagalli. Ia merasa cukup meskipun hanya bisa menerima surat dari adiknya. Kira bahagia walaupun ia tak bisa melihat Cagalli secara langsung. Semua kebahagiaan itu bukan tanpa sebab. Kira bahagia karena kini Cagalli bukan satu-satunya keluarganya.

Kira masih punya Lacus. Lacus Clyne kini telah menjadi istrinya. Lacus telah menjadi keluarga Kira. Lacus juga telah menjadi keluarga Cagalli.

Cagalli turut gembira atas pernikahan mereka. Cagalli merestui hubungan mereka. Tapi mereka berada jauh di PLANT. Jabatan mereka yang begitu tinggi di PLANT membuat mereka sibuk sehingga tak bisa sering berkunjung ke Orb. Posisi Cagalli sendiri yang begitu penting di Orb membuatnya tak bisa sering mengunjungi keluarganya di PLANT. Sekalinya mereka bertemu, privasi mereka selalu terganggu media dan segala macam sistem keamanan. Tak pernah sekali pun Cagalli dapat leluasa berbincang-bincang dengan Kira dan Lacus dalam pertemuan langsung mereka. Semua itu hanya karena status Cagalli sebagai pemimpin Orb, status Lacus sebagai pemimpin PLANT, dan status Kira yang bukan hanya sebagai suami Lacus, tetapi juga sebagai seorang petinggi ZAFT.

Cagalli putus asa. Kekosongan itu terus-menerus menerornya. Lubang itu terus-menerus meminta keluarganya. Haruskah ia membangun keluarga baru? Haruskan ia menikah untuk menghentikan semua penderitaan ini?

Menikah adalah hal terakhir yang harus dipikirkan Cagalli karena pernikahan dengan pemimpin Orb bukan perkara sembarangan. Banyak pria yang menginginkan Cagalli demi kekuasaan dan Cagalli tak ingin kekuasaan itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Selain itu, ia masih mencintai Athrun. Ia belum bisa melupakan pria itu. Ia juga tahu Athrun belum bisa melupakannya. Meskipun begitu, Cagalli belum bisa menjalani hubungan serius dengan Athrun. Bukan karena ia tidak memercayai Athrun. Ia percaya pada Athrun, tapi lain halnya dengan para petinggi Orb. Athrun adalah mantan anggota penting ZAFT yang pernah menjadi musuh Orb dalam perang. Hubungannya dengan Athrun akan ditentang banyak pihak dan bukan tidak mungkin hal itu akan menyebabkan ketidakstabilan politik dalam Orb.

Cagalli lebih mencintai Orb, maka dari itu ia rela melepaskan Athrun. Ia rela mengorbankan perasaan cintanya pada Athrun demi Orb.

Tapi Athrun tidak sama dengan Kira.

Cagalli dan Kira telah memiliki ikatan bahkan sebelum mereka lahir ke dunia. Mereka adalah saudara kembar! Kehilangan Kira jauh lebih berat bagi Cagalli dibandingkan dengan kehilangan Athrun. Tidak melihat Kira berbulan-bulan bahkan bertahun-tahun jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan mengakhiri hubungan romantisnya dengan Athrun. Kini Kira berada jauh di PLANT. Kakak yang dijanjikan ayahnya akan menemaninya kini justru meninggalkannya. Kira bukan lagi bagian dari Orb. Kira tidak menemaninya. Cagalli sendirian.

Bertahun-tahun dalam kesendirian di Orb membuat Cagalli begitu pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Semakin hari topeng yang menutupi wajahnya semakin kuat. Ia yang dahulu begitu ekspresif kini menjadi kaku dan misterius. Cagalli takkan membiarkan orang-orang mengetahui isi hatinya karena kini hatinya begitu kelam, penuh duka, rindu, bahkan juga amarah. Semua karena beban di pundaknya serta kesendiriannya selama ini. Cagalli tak mau orang-orang melihat betapa menyedihkannya dirinya yang sebenarnya. Orb membutuhkan dirinya untuk kuat, maka ia akan kuat. Ia harus terlihat kuat demi Orb.

Lubang itu masih ada, menganga lebar. Cagalli tahu ia takkan bisa menutupinya tanpa Kira, maka ia memutuskan untuk mencegah lubang itu menjadi semakin lebar. Ia akan bertahan. Satu-satunya harapannya untuk bertahan hanyalah Kira. Selama Kira masih hidup, ia akan mampu bertahan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika suatu hari ia tak bisa mendengar suara Kira lagi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika suatu saat ia mendapati Kira telah pergi selama-selamanya. Mungkin hatinya akan hancur berkeping-keping. Mungkin ia akan menjadi seonggok tubuh yang hidup tanpa jiwa. Cagalli tidak tahu, tapi ia tahu bahwa selama Kira hidup, kekosongan dalam dirinya takkan bisa melahap jiwanya.

Selama Kira hidup, Cagalli mampu bertahan. Ia akan bertahan.

~o0o~

* * *

 **Awalnya saya cuma pengen bikin fic tentang keluarga, tapi malah berkembang jadi fic angst (hiks T_T). Ya sudahlah, mudah-mudahan pembaca suka. Terima kasih udah nyempetin baca. Tolong review ya...**

 **Saya lebih suka Kira jadi kakak kembarnya Cagalli, makanya di fic ini Kira jadi kakak.**


End file.
